Operation Arkos
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: Jaune has something to tell Pyrrha but can't seem to say it. Can he finally tell her on Valentine's Day?


**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

'I have to tell her, I have to tell her, I have to tell her' Jaune thought to himself as he walked out of the last class of the day. Today is Valentine's Day and the Valentine's Day dance is coming up tonight. Jaune had been meaning to ask Pyrrha out for a while now but he never could quite get the courage to just walk up to her and confess how he really felt. He was scared of rejection and he didn't want to ruin their friendship over it.

He headed to his dorm and when he walked in the first thing he noticed was the crimson-haired amazon. She was just sitting on her bed casually reading a book and eating an apple. She looked up with her dazzling green eyes and flashed Jaune one of her famous smiles that could brighten anyone's day up. Jaune just awkwardly looked away and hurried over to his desk so he could pretend to work on something so he wouldn't have to look at her or acknowledge her existence. He didn't know when exactly he had formed a crush on Pyrrha, but he finally came to terms with how he felt after he heard another guy ask her out. To say that Jaune was jealous was an understatement; he completely despised the idea of Pyrrha going out with someone else. It was a good thing she said no. After the whole ordeal Jaune recognized the guy who had asked her out, he was a fairly nice guy and Jaune didn't have anything against him.

He sat at his desk thinking of ways to ask her to the dance and finally confess to her but his mind was drawing a blank. He couldn't think knowing that two green eyes were watching him and piercing his very soul with its very gaze.

"Jaune are you alright?" asked though owner of the soul piercing gaze.

"Ye-yea just fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem…" Pyrrha stood up and walked over to him. She got right behind him and placed her hands on her shoulders. "…nervous" she whispered into his ears. That sent a shiver up his spine and he almost lost his composure.

"N-no no no, not nervous…just trying to focus on something."

"Jaune you're just staring at an empty desk."

"Yes…I'm inspecting it." He said as he ran his hands over the smooth desk. 'Nice going Jaune way to come up with that.' He thought to himself.

"It's a fine mahogany, wouldn't you say so?"

"Riiiight" she said as she turned around and walked towards the door. "The girls and I are going to town to look for a dress. If you need us just call us on your scroll ok?"

"Mmhm"

"See ya later"

"See ya" she left and the room fell silent.

'Okay Jaune it's time to come up with a plan. Think think think.' He thought to himself as went to lie on his bed.

…

"He's just not getting it." Pyrrha said glumly as she boarded the airship.

"I still don't get what you see in him." Weiss said

"He seems like a decent guy, just a little…clumsy." Said Blake

"You should just do what I do…and take what you want." Said Yang with an evil smirk

"No Yang, just no, by the way where is Ruby?"

"When I told that you have to bring a date to the dance she said and I quote 'Gross gross gross gross' and quickly backed away."

"Such a child" said Weiss

"I…see, and where is Nora?" asked Blake

"She and Ren are out on a mission. It's all part of Nora's plan to make Ren notice her. I didn't ask too many questions after I saw some of the things she was planning." Said Pyrrha who shivered at the thought of some those ideas coming true.

"Sometimes that girl scares me." Said Yang.

There was a long period of silence as the airship headed towards the city.

"OOOOH I GOT!" yelled Yang.

"Got what exactly?" asked Blake

"Let's just call it Operation Arkos!"

"Arko-" Yang put her hand over Pyrrha's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Sssshhh we've already broken the fourth wall." Yang whispered. Yang signaled everyone to get close so she could explain her plan. "Okay so here's what we're gonna do."

…

Jaune laid on his bed and was waiting for Pyrrha's return. 'Okay Jaune when she walks through that door you have to tell her, NO BACKING OUT' he thought to himself. He shook these thoughts out of his head before he could think himself out of it. 'I wonder how Ren and Nora are doing'

….

"OH GOD WHY. NORA THAT DOESN'T GO THERE"

…

'I bet their doing just fine.' He waited another couple of hours before he decided to just get up and go for a walk.

During his walk he noticed Yang sneaking in the bushes spying on Ozpin. He decided to sneak up and join her. She immediately noticed Jaune as soon as he got close enough.

"What are doing Vomit Boy." She hissed while not taking her eyes off Ozpin who was casually strolling around Beacon.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You should be thanking me."

"….What?"

"Look just…never mind, what do you want."

"Have you seen Pyrrha anywhere?"

"Nope"

"But you-"

"Nope"

"Just tell me wher-"

"Nope"

"Ugggh now I know where Ruby gets it from."

"Yep!"

Jaune slowly crept away in defeat. Where was Pyrrha and why was she hiding from him he thought. He spent the remainder of the day looking for her but he couldn't find her. It came time for the dance and Jaune was still searching

'If I can't find Pyrrha then there is no point in going to the dance…this whole thing was supposed to be for her…' he thought as he continued looking. Jaune clutched a small box inside his pocket. 'Maybe I'll meet her at the dance' he thought and quickly went back to his dorm to change.

…

He walked in fully dressed in his suit and clutched the box in his coat pocket for good luck. He saw no sign of Pyrrha anywhere within the crowd of people and eventually he sat a small table while trying to still look for Pyrrha.

…

The dance ended a few hours later and Pyrrha had never shown up. He rested his head on the table and sulked while everyone started to leave. 'This is my fault, I chased her away.' He thought as he just sat there with his head in his arms.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to see Yang. She was grinning ear to ear and quickly stood Jaune up. She ushered him over to the locker rooms and pushed him inside, closed the door, and locked it. He looked around to see the lights were turned off and the only thing that illuminated the dark room was the lights that hung from the ceiling that shined a pink light to signify Valentine's Day. He sniffed the air and smelled scented candles, probably trying to remove the smell of stink. He looked around the room and saw a candle lit table. He cautiously walked over and inspected the table as if it were some kind of trap.

"Hello Jaune." said a soft and soothing voice. Jaune already knew who it was.

"Hi…Pyrrha." He said as he turned around "Sooo what's going on here."

"Well…there's something I've been meaning to tell"

"Before you say anything else Pyrrha I need to also tell you something."

"What is it?"

Jaune took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He looked Pyrrha in the eyes and said:

"Pyrrha…you've been helping me get through Beacon, through intiation, through each and every day. I will never be able to repay you for your kindness and I know you deserve better but I have to say this or I'll regret it. Pyrrha….I love you."

Pyrrha just stood there with a shocked expression and had been taken by complete surprise. 'Great there goes our friendship.' Jaune thought. He lowered his head and turned around to exit. He didn't even get the chance to take one step.

"I love you too."

Jaune looked up and slowly turned around.

"Wait…what."

"I love you."

Jaune just stood there befuddled. He eventually went over to the table and took a seat, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. Pyrrha walked over and took the seat across from him.

"Sorry I wasn't at the dance, I was setting this whole thing up."

Jaune eventually snapped out of his trance and just stared at Pyrrha

"Jaune you can say something."

"Locker room?" Jaune said. 'Your stupid is showing, pull your shit together.'

She giggled at this and looked Jaune right in the eyes.

"This is the first place we met." Jaune had to think back and remember. This was indeed the first place they ever said anything to each other. "We've been through so much and have experienced so many things. Even though it is just a locker room, it's where our journeys intertwined. I'm not going to lie when we first met I thought you were going to be like everyone else and treat me like somebody you could use to make yourself look better, but I was wrong. You didn't put me up on some pedestal as someone famous; you treated me like everyone else. You didn't care how famous I was and it took me by surprise. It meant a lot to me, even though it was a casual everyday thing to you, to be treated as a normal girl. No matter how many times you messed up and fell, you stood up and tried again."

"Wow, I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"It did."

"My turn, Pyrrha when I first met you I thought you were just a normal girl but Weiss proved me wrong. After I learned who you were it didn't change how I look at you. To me titles are worth nothing. You're an awesome person, you never gave up on me even in some of my darkest times. No matter what Pyrrha…this time I will stay by your side."

Pyrrha quickly stood up and leaned across the table. She kissed Jaune on the lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and was pretty sloppy since neither of them had ever kissed someone before. Slow music started playing on the overhead speakers. Jaune stood up and lead Pyrrha over to the dance floor. Jaune wasn't a great dancer but he knew how to waltz. The two danced in comfortable silence as the whole world around them seem to disappear.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Yes Jaune?"

"Happy Valentine's Day" Jaune then backed away enough so he could look at her eyes. He pulled out the small box from before and opened it up. Inside were necklaces of each other's symbols. He gave his symbol to Pyrrha and he put on Pyrrha's symbol.

"Now whenever you feel alone, just look at this at know that where ever we are and where ever we go that I will always be with you." He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

'Best Valentine's Day ever' they both thought as they continued to dance away the night.

**Alrighty then. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed. This was a little difficult to write especially since I don't know very much about romance. Anyways I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day and as always, leave a review, tell me what I did wrong, and have a great day, Carnage out.**


End file.
